Seduction
hey Introduction to Seduction Seduction is the art of making another person want you in a sexual way thus able to manipulate them. It is also one of the worst enemy of an exorcist, to watch out for sexual temptation, as that could seriously impair your decision making skills. For example if you are very easily distracted by the picture in this article and cannot look away from it then you are weak to seduction method. Why seduce? People seduce another to get what they want or to do what they want them to do. But seduction does not have to be for the benefit of the seducer but can be to the benefit of the one getting seduced. For example seducing them to do what they would normally do, opening new doors to them that they don't normally see. As a result seduction can be use both positively and negatively depending on the seducer's intention and motivation. How to seduce guys? Guys love to get their ego stroked, whether it be through verbal compliments or complimentary action. Showing the nape of your neck and bending your head back slightly to get his attention, touching and tracing the neckline to cleavage, slowly opening eyelids and taking a sideward glance at him and smile in a demuring fashion, comb your hair in front of him, touch his shoulder and trace down his chest slightly, look up at him, are some ways to do it physically. You may also use your voice to speak huskily or to giggle in a cute and short manner to laugh at his jokes but not at him. Tell him how strong, suave, intelligent, and great he is will stroke his ego. Energetically you may connect your throat chakra to his sacral chakra and pulsate energy in to his chakra as you speak, and/or direct it to his solar plexus and/or third eye to stroke his sense of self and his intelligence. You may also send pulse from your root chakra to his sacral, solar plexus or third eye, so that he will see you as attractive to his very being, the way of his thinking or way to satisfy his sexual craving. How to seduce girls? Girls, don't get me wrong like to get their ego stroked too, but for them it is different. It matters less to them that they are seen as intelligent, they want their heart strings pulled, to feel one spiritually and for their beauty to be admired. Say sweet words about them, be indirect, compliment the way they dress, girls are used to be complimented about their beauty, but saying they have beautiful eyes are fine, compliment stuff that they don't normally get complimented on, say they look elegant. Girls are attracted to guys who dress well, not really about looks but more about how well you handle yourself, be confident and assist them when they need it. If they trip be right there to catch and push them back to balance, pat them on the shoulder, ask if they are ok. Confuse them, treat them like a friend, and yet compliment them. Make no move toward them and let them make the first move. Be assertive, and lean toward them but make no move to touch, invade their space but briefly. Send mix signals to get their interests. Energetically pulse your solar plexus, throat, and root to their sacral, heart,and/or crown chakra this will give them the feeling that the way you behave, the way you are, and the way you look is highly attractive to the girls in an emotional, spiritual and lustful way. How to recognize seduction in progress? Whether you are a guy or a girl this does not matter, if you are feeling as if they are closing in on your space, smiling and laughing at your jokes even though they are not that funny, say how good you are, and how funny or witty you are, how good you look, sidelong glances, and touching shoulder or in a dominating manner while looking into your eyes. These are the signals for you to see that you are being seduced. Energetically if you feel that you suddenly feel attracted for some unknown reason, they could be energetically manipulating or stroke your chakra to get you interested in them, the more they stroke the higher the feeling of attraction. Best ways to counter a seduction in progress Best way to counter a seduction is to counter seduce, flirt with them get them to fall for you, rather than you fall for them, whether you do this with your actions, behavior, speech or by way of energy stimulation. Another way would be to cut off entirely and ignore them, this is harder to do but it can be done when you recognize the sign of seduction in progress, you can also send static disruption to connected chakra points between you two which will disrupts the flow of energy and put them off balance in their seduction. Category:Seduction Category:By MystoganUSM Category:18Plus